


shoot me

by jongshyuns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Drabble, M/M, lapslock, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongshyuns/pseuds/jongshyuns
Summary: minseok knows jongin loves them, and that was all they needed.





	shoot me

to minseok, jongin is an angel, ethereal and perfect in every definition of the word. they hold him up on a pedestal, clinging to his every word, savoring every single touch shared between the two.   
  


even when the touches leave a fresh bout of bluish purple bruises behind, minseok still falls to their knees and thanks jongin endlessly for leaving behind a reminder of him.   
  


the words that leave jongin’s lips are insulting, dripping with hate and contempt, piercing minseok like bullets, reaching deep inside their chest and clawing at their heart.  
  


they still drink in every word eagerly as if they were the most beautiful song, a lullaby crafted and put together by jongin for none other than them; the world’s most expensive and precious solo concert.   
  


as another blow leaves minseok crumpled on the floor in a heap, they can’t help but smile weakly as blood drips down their face and stains their shirt.   
  


they still look up at jongin as if he hung every star in the sky, holding on so tightly with the paralyzing fear that one day he will leave them.

 

minseok knows jongin loves them, and that was all they needed.

 


End file.
